


[PODFIC] out of the woodwork

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Deaf Clint Barton, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, frienemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Budget cuts hit the school hard this year, forcing the shop teachers to share a classroom.Teachers AU with frenemies to lovers shenanigans
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [out of the woodwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936832) by [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory). 



> heyoooo it's me i'm back with another podfic of my own work bc i'm a self absorbed asshole
> 
> i still am not a big fan of my voice and i know there's one weird sentence thats way quieter than the rest in this chapter
> 
> anyway i'm gonna hopefully post a chapter every day

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PaXsAvxiYgjR1Un0IGkEz51-r7OdrNJx)


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cND2ct2jNVbJuRsl9HCR60oMRXJ4yrhe)


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cPMVojlGVujRDh9ZdN7LMm9MQWC1TGfB)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to say chapter 4 at the beginning of this sorry lmao

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VR7rS8t2vcBxjtjGnkQ6VlB4ORzutuvG)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter's a little lispy oops

[chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kBYCXWgLTldK4TqzgcHlKPUET6VScspG)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE I THOUGHT I COULD SCHEDULE THINGS I'M KINDA DRUNK

[Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZzEPidKZZjSYc7U7V7M0Ch1IZ_666EQS)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this one took so long and the audio is weirdly quiet!!!! reading smut you wrote is awkward fskjfskfj

[Chapter 7](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z0tjCLalTcxYgSV-7ozcwdWkpimzQ8Eo)


	8. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asfjsdfkj i have no idea WHY this took me so long but here it is i'm v sorry anyway thank u all for being here ilysm

[Epilogue](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YXdYVBmdTM0bCbYStjTP3b-JJzWGDm_N/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my new twitter handle is @AskAboutOcto so find me there :D

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m back on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
